


Missed Call

by copper_wasp



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, This Turned Into Daddy Kink and I’m Not Sorry, sort of phone sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copper_wasp/pseuds/copper_wasp
Summary: Jesse’s eyes widened as he’s realized what was happening, mixed feelings of arousal and guilt as he realized you were pleasuring yourself... while thinking about him.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reader
Comments: 25
Kudos: 260





	Missed Call

**Author's Note:**

> Still on the McCree train! And a big thanks to my friend who actually got me to start _playing_ Overwatch instead of just thirsting. Now I can do both!

With a groan, Jesse McCree rolled over to angrily gaze at his phone in the darkness of his room, the device ringing loudly at the very appropriate time of two in the morning. Picking it up, he looked at the screen, wanting to know who he was about to chew out before answering. 

Jesse gave a puzzled look to the phone when he saw your name and picture - you never called him, well, not unless you were in trouble. Not that he would’ve minded if you did, but he wasn’t expecting the first casual call between you to be at 2 a.m. Usually the only contact he had with you this late was if he was thinking about how good your ass looked in those tight leggings you liked to wear, or how you’d winked at him when he joined you in ribbing Reyes over his botched haircut, or when you’d rest your head against his shoulder if the meeting you were in was horrifically boring. He was completely smitten with you, especially when he discovered your prowess with firearms rivaled his own, and he would’ve been lying if he said he didn’t think about you in less than appropriate ways sometimes. 

A little pang of worry flitted across his chest, hoping that you were okay and thinking maybe you were just out drinking and accidentally butt dialed him. 

“You okay, darlin’?” he asked after tapping to answer your call. He didn’t know what to expect - your voice either whispered and harried if you were in trouble, or cutely slurred just enough to make him smile if you weren’t. Jesse though, definitely didn’t expect what actually met his ear through the speaker of his phone. 

“Oh, _Jesse,_ ” he heard you say, far-away sounding, like the phone was away from your face. 

“Darlin’?” he repeated, but was answered only with a breathy moan that went straight to his cock, his length twitching in his pajama pants. Jesse’s eyes widened as he’s realized what was happening, mixed feelings of arousal and guilt as he realized you were pleasuring yourself... while thinking about him. 

You said his name again, followed by a sharp intake of breath, and he bit his lip to keep from cursing. His cock jumped, blood rushing into his length with every little moan he heard you make. 

He should hang up. Hang up the phone and put it back on his nightstand and try to get the desperate way you moaned his name out of his head. But he couldn’t, not when he heard you start moaning in rhythm, steadily panting as you fucked yourself with some unknown toy while pretending it was _him_. 

“Fuck, Jesse, _please,_ ” you begged, and McCree’s hand slipped beneath the waistband of his pants, closing around his astoundingly hard cock. One hand worked to push his sweatpants down over his thighs as he kicked off the blankets, letting the cool air of his room swirl around his too hot member. He cradled the phone awkwardly between his shoulder and ear, your moans a little louder now as they came through the speaker. He imagined every move you were making against yourself, knowing you hit your sweet spot when your breath would hitch or your voice would fail you, and he couldn’t help but picture how your body might contort beneath his, his lips sealed over yours to swallow your climax. Jesse stroked himself the rest of the way hard, trying to catch up to you, wanting to come when you did. 

“So... close.... Fuck! _Fuck,_ Jesse, I’m so close,” you whimpered, and he could _hear_ you, hear the delicious squelch of you fucking yourself through the phone. He wanted to taste you, drink up every drop of your slick, memorize your scent and how it feels when your thighs squeeze tight around his head before you’d come in his mouth.

Jesse’s grip around his cock was tight, stroking with each moan. You cried out, nearly a sob, devolving into a repeated whisper of his name, and Jesse tugged hard on his length just a few more times, his hips arching off the mattress as he came along with you. He had no idea how he managed to keep quiet, considering it’d been months since he came that hard, thick spurts of white pooling in the dips of his abs and dripping down his fingers. 

Coming down, he tapped his phone to end the call, guilt immediately filling in the gaps in his brain where his arousal had fled. He had not only made no effort to get your attention or tell you that he could hear everything, but had gone so far as to orgasm to the sound of your voice.

“Fuck,” said Jesse flatly, staring at his ceiling. He got up after another long moment, hoping he’d be able to think of some way to explain or apologize while he cleaned himself up. 

-:- -:- -:-

You jumped when you felt Jesse’s hand on your shoulder, not realizing he was walking towards you in the dining hall. You promptly choked on your food, taking a big swig of water to wash it down. You hoped it would wash down your shame too, but the heavy feeling in your gut was still there after you calmed down. 

“Oh, uh, hey... McCree,” you greeted lamely, trying not to look at him. 

“You got a minute, sweet pea?” he asked, and the rock in your stomach grew to the size of a boulder. You clung to the small probability that he was just asking you about an upcoming mission for Blackwatch, or if you wanted to train with him later, but in all likelihood, he was about to ask why _exactly_ you had called him while you were fucking yourself on your vibrating dildo. Oh, and maybe _also_ to ask why you cried out his name when you came. 

“I’ve got a meeting with the Commander in a bit, but yeah... sure,” you replied, swallowing thickly before following McCree to an empty meeting room near the cafeteria. He gestured for you to go in first before closing the door behind him. You had to say something first, before you lost your nerve. But how did you apologize for accidentally calling him in the middle of an intense masturbation session? Or, even more pressing of a question; how did you apologize for moaning his name the whole time?

“Jesse-“

“[Y/N]-“

You laughed nervously, Jesse rubbing the back of his neck with a hand simultaneously. 

“I’m sorry,” you blurted quickly, a little surprised at Jesse’s confused look. ”I, um... called you pretty late last night by accident... and I was doing something _really_ inappropriate, so if there’s a voicemail from me on your phone, I’m... I’m just really sorry, Jesse.”

Jesse carefully considered what you had said; you had unwittingly just given him an out. He could say that he got the message but didn’t listen to it, or even say he didn’t even know you’d called, and that would be it. 

But he couldn’t let you think that. It would gnaw at him if he didn’t come clean, constantly carrying around that shame that he knew what you sounded like when you climaxed. He’d been on a personal mission for quite some time now to always do the right thing, and he wasn’t about to break that promise to himself to lie to you. 

“[Y/N], I... picked up when you called me last night,” Jesse began, making only minute eye contact before looking away. “And I heard you... uh, heard what you were doin’ but... I didn’t hang up.” Jesse looked incredibly guilty, but you didn’t interrupt him. “And hearin’ you... _shit,_ say my name like that, all breathless and so _goddamn_ sexy, I... I couldn’t help myself, darlin.’” 

Was Jesse saying what you thought he was saying? “So... I’m sorry too, and I understand if ya hate me or... don’t trust me anymore,” he finished, running a hand through his hair, obviously nervous over what you were about to say. 

“Jesse, no. I absolutely still trust you, I trust you with my life,” you replied, stepping towards him. “I just never thought you’d think about me like I do about you,” you admitted, imagination going crazy envisioning Jesse’s eyes squeezed shut as he jerked himself off, _your_ face in his mind. 

“So you really _do_ think about me when ya-“ He wagged his eyebrows at you, smirk turning up one corner of his mouth, and you felt heat rush into your face. 

“ _Jesse!_ ” you said, falsely appalled, and you playfully punched him in the shoulder. “I’d think it’s pretty obvious that I do, considering you were listening....”

You laughed, and Jesse laughed along with you, the nervousness between you evaporating. 

“Darlin’, would you mind terribly if I asked what... _specifically_... you were thinkin’ about...?”

You pursed your lips at his question, but were unable to stay annoyed at the cowboy when he had that playful look on his face. The heat blossoming between your legs was too strong to ignore, especially now that you knew Jesse was most likely more than willing to help you feed the fire. You walked slowly over to him, making a grand show of pressing your mouth next to his ear, letting your cheek brush against his beard on the way. 

“I always think of how it would feel with you inside me, Jesse. Would you feel better than my toy? Would you fill me right up?” Jesse cleared his throat and swallowed hard, but you felt his hands grip onto your hips. “Would you be gentle or rough with me, cowboy? Would you go down on me, Jesse? I hope you would, so I can feel that sinful tongue of yours inside me too.” You were laying it on impossibly thick, just waiting for the sharpshooter to break. 

And break he did, pulling your body flush to his by your ass, two healthy handfuls of it in his palms. You squealed a little in surprise, your hands hooking over Jesse’s shoulders. Now his mouth was by your ear, hot exhales of breath on your skin. 

“I’ve been dreamin’ of what you’d taste like, sweet thing,” Jesse said, low and dangerous, “And I’d make you ride my face so I wouldn’t miss a drop.” 

“Oh... _fuck,_ Jesse,” you said, warmth growing stronger at your center at the thought of his head between your thighs. 

“Say my name again, gorgeous,” he rasped out, grinding the bulge in his pants against you. 

“Jesse, _shit_....” You were rapidly losing control, his name an aphrodisiac on your lips. “You wouldn’t wanna come back to my room, would you?”

The man was nuzzling at your neck, wet lips dragging sloppy kisses down your pulse point, rapid and hammering in your throat. “Don’t you have a meetin’ with Reyes?” he asked, trailing his hand up your side.

“Fuck Reyes,” you said, turning his head to capture his lips, but Jesse pulled back. 

“I’d prefer if you fucked me, bein’ honest,” he replied with that gorgeous smile, and you tried and failed to stifle your laugh. But McCree wasn’t having any of that, placing a stiff hand on the back of your neck to direct your mouth to his. 

You pulled yourself against him, letting Jesse keep you upright as you lost yourself in his kiss. His facial hair was surprisingly soft, nearly as much so as his lips, which gently worked against yours until you had to break apart to breathe, your arousal completely stifling you. 

“Let’s go, Jesse,” you said, wishing him luck in hiding the promisingly huge bulge in his pants as you made your way back to your room. 

-:- -:- -:-

Jesse barely even registered how much bigger your room was than his when you started tugging off your clothes.

“Hey now, let me do that,” he said, playfully slapping your hands away from the button of your jeans. 

“Sorry,” you said quietly, and Jesse smiled, trying not to become too entranced with your chest, covered now by only a lacy little bra that didn’t leave too much left to the imagination. 

“No need to apologize, I just wanna... enjoy all of this,” he said, cupping your breasts, thumbs brushing over your nipples on top of the lace. You whimpered at his touch, the soft noise making him nearly ravenous for you, but he held back, not wanting to go too fast. He dipped his head down, pressing soft kisses to your chest as he fiddled with the clasp of your bra. You let your head drop back, your arms linking around Jesse’s neck as he released the hooks. 

Dropping the garment to the floor, the blood rushing to his cock at the sight of you bare for him made it necessary that he get you on your bed, and you took his direction willingly, laying so nicely on your back, feet planted on the floor. Jesse pulled his own shirt over his head before stepping between your thighs, and he felt your palms caress up his abs and chest, all the way to the sides of his neck where you pulled him down into another kiss. Your fingers scratched at his scalp when he pressed his tongue to the seam of your lips, gently entreating entrance. Yours met his at the gate, another tiny whimper from you as they touched enough to spur him on. 

Jesse pulled away, smirking at the look of betrayal on your flushed face, deciding to rid you of the rest of your clothing. He delicately unbuttoned your pants, dragging his lips down your skin as he peeled off the fabric. When his fingers gripped at your underwear, he paused, looking up at you. 

“You okay with this, sweet pea?” Jesse asked, and you nodded nearly before he finished his question, your hand closing over his to start pushing the last piece of clothing you wore off of your hips. 

Jesse wolf whistled when he held your panties in his hand, knowing it would make you blush, and he quickly stowed the fabric in his back pocket while you were trying to squirm out of his gaze. Grabbing your hips to keep you still, he kissed below your navel, creeping down slowly until he kissed right above your slit, his beard tickling your skin. 

He moved away with a wolfish grin, flopping on his back next to you on your bed. When you looked at him with a confused stare, he patted his chest. “Come on, darlin’. I did say I’d make you ride my face, didn’t I? Though from how you’re lookin’ at me, I’m thinkin’ I won’t have to make ya.”

You looked like you had a moment of disagreement with yourself, wanting to fight him, but your arousal won out, and you crawled over Jesse’s body, sitting gently on his chest, your slit just inches away from his mouth. Jesse moved you into position, his tongue immediately darting out to taste you, and he hummed low in his throat. He figured you could tell, but having your slick cunt hovered over his mouth and his head boxed in by your already quivering thighs was like heaven for him. His cock was rock hard and pushing against the unforgiving front of his pants, but he didn’t care. All that mattered was getting you to cry out his name while he wrecked you. 

Any shyness you had was stripped away once Jesse’s tongue found your bud, and your hips started rocking against his face, stuttering when he’d wrap his lips around it, sucking hard before soothing over it with another flat lick. He lapped up your slick, your cunt pressing insistently now against his mouth. You reached forward to grab onto the headboard, giving Jesse access to tease a fingertip around your entrance before sliding it inside. You keened, arched your back and whispered his name, and Jesse slid his finger in all the way to the knuckle, his other hand still gripping to your hip to keep you steady. 

“Oh, _fuck,_ Jesse,” you moaned, inner walls clenching around his finger and he hummed again, lips clasped on your nub, letting you cry out and shiver as your climax neared. Jesse’s cock was now painfully hard, but he wasn’t gonna deny you, not now when he had you balanced so precariously on the edge. He quickly slipped another finger inside you, crooking it perfectly against that sweet spot, his tongue flicking over your clit.

He watched your mouth fall open, heard the creak of the wooden headboard as you gripped it for dear life, relished the cry of absolute pleasure that burst forth as you came. He withdrew his fingers, replacing them with his tongue to lick up your sweet nectar. He kept your hips rocking against him, relishing the fact that the real him, not your imagined version, just made you come in his mouth. 

“Fuck! Ah, _fuck_... fuckfuckfuck....” you moaned out, cunt twitching with aftershocks of your climax, Jesse’s tongue still swirling over you. You heard a muffled chuckle from between your legs, and you hoisted yourself up with shaky thighs, swinging your leg over and practically collapsing onto your mattress. 

“I hope ya don’t think we’re done, gorgeous,” Jesse drawled, voice thick as honey, as he stood from your bed. He locked eyes with you as you shook your head in reply, taking off his pants with a teasing slowness. He grunted in relief as his tight pants drug down over his length, now only held back by the soft cotton of his boxer-briefs. You bit your lip, desperately wishing he’d just take them off already, and Jesse laughed, like he read your mind. 

“There somethin’ you want?” he asked, taking a step back over towards your bed. You scooted to the edge, sliding off the mattress and kneeling so that your lips were just inches away from his straining length. Pushing his boxers down over his hips, your eyes widened at the impressive organ in front of you. You couldn’t appreciate it too much, as your mouth had a mind of its own, lurching forward to capture his head between your lips. 

“ _Fuck_... holy hell, darlin,’” Jesse cursed, fingers weaving into your locks. You wrapped your hand around the base of his shaft, taking more of him into your mouth. You moaned at the tang of his precum on your tongue, Jesse’s grip in your hair getting a little tighter while you inches down his length. You reached up with your free hand to cup his balls, kneading the sac gently as you sucked hard. Jesse was mumbling, a mixture of curses and praises while you worked him over. 

“Fuck, baby girl, _mmh_... feels so _damn_ good,” he said and you hummed, pulling off of him with a pop to lick a long stripe up his length. He tugged on your hair, the tingle on your scalp just perfect, pulling you up to slam his mouth against yours. 

You found yourself on your back a moment later, Jesse covering your body with his, ravenously kissing you again. You hooked your thighs over his hips, urging him to let his cock slide against your wet folds. Jesse stood tall, stroking himself to spread your slick over his length. He gripped your hips, pulling you down so your ass was perched precariously on the edge of the mattress before fisting himself once again, gaze focused on your entrance as he lined himself up. 

He pushed in gently, watching your face for any discomfort, but you were more than ready to accommodate him, walls silky smooth as he slid home. Jesse was much, _much_ better than your toy, you decided, when you felt him bottom out, a sinful groan sounding from his chest. 

“You feel so good, so goddamn good, baby girl. You’re so good for me, aren’t ya, darlin’? So damn good,” Jesse said, every word a shock to your core. 

“Please, Jesse,” you whined, lifting your hips so he would start to move. “Please... fuck me, Daddy.”

Jesse’s grip on your hips became monumentally stronger, and when you caught his eyes you swore they were glowing with arousal. You didn’t mean to call him that, to say that out loud, but you were glad you did when Jesse started to move, slight little thrusts that kept him mostly seated inside you, just enough to keep the embers lit in your belly.

“You want me to fuck you, baby girl?” he asked, voice raspy and dark. 

“Yes, Daddy... please, I want you,” you replied, “I’ll be good for you.” Jesse stopped holding back, beginning to pound mercilessly into your pussy as you fisted your sheets, needing something to ground you from his magnificent cock. 

It was a whirlwind, Jesse fucking you hard as your heels dug into his lower back, before he grabbed your thighs to lift your legs straight up, holding them against his chest as he thrusted. You were going to come again, Jesse’s relentless fucking bringing you right up to the edge again. 

“Touch yourself, darlin’,” he said, and your hand slid down your sweaty abdomen, your slick guiding your fingers right between your lips. You took a selfish moment to touch where you were joined, Jesse’s cock hot and slippery as it disappeared inside you. Your clit was crying for attention, throbbing beneath your fingertips as you circled over it. “Good girl,” Jesse praised, and you looked up at him through half-lidded eyes. 

You pushed harder against yourself, Jesse pushing your legs towards your chest as he continued to thrust. You gasped, the precipice of your climax right in front of you. “I’m s-so close, Daddy,” you near whispered, arching your back to get his cock to rub against your most sensitive spot. 

“Come on, baby, come for me. Come for Daddy,” Jesse said, his voice helping you over. 

“ _Jesse!_ ” you cried, each breath a gasp as pleasure clouded your vision. Your hand went limp between your legs, tears sliding out of the corners of your eyes. 

He came soon after you, lifting you up off the mattress just a little, as he clung to your legs like a lifeline. You felt every stutter of his hips as he emptied himself inside you, imagining his come painting your insides white. 

Jesse lowered your legs down slowly, helping you to adjust your position so all your limbs were on your bed. You managed to flop onto your stomach, body feeling like jello as Jesse sat up next to you. His breathing was still coming in pants, and your gaze trailed down his chest as he stretched his arms up over his head. He leaned down to press a kiss to your temple, nice and gentle in comparison to your rough fucking. 

His eyes trailed down your back, a very self-satisfied smirk forming on his lips. 

“Looks like I made a mess of you, darlin,’” Jesse said with effort, taking in your sweaty skin and wet thighs as his release started to drip out of your pussy. He caressed a hand over your ass, dipping it between your legs to gather the thick fluids there. You turned onto your side, opening your mouth for him to deposit his wet fingers. The lewdness of it all was nearly overwhelming, Jesse watching his fingers disappear into your hot mouth as you sucked him clean. 

He followed his fingers with his mouth, kissing you hotly and pulling you back on top of him, big hands gripping your ass to grind against him. 

A loud, hurried knock on your door made you yelp, both of your heads turning to look where the noise originated. 

“Hey, [L/N]!? You in there? Are you sick?” Reyes shouted from the hall. 

“Oh _shit,_ I forgot about Reyes,” you whispered to Jesse’s amused face. You cleared your throat to respond, but he clapped a hand over your mouth. 

“She’s a bit busy right now!” Jesse hollered back, already bracing for the punch to his shoulder, along with a yell of his name muffled by his hand. 

“McCree? _Goddamn it,_ ” Reyes replied, continuing to curse in Spanish. 

“I’ll clean her up and have her presentable for ya in just a minute, Boss-man,” Jesse added, and you truly wanted to kill him now. 

You managed to pry his hand off of your mouth with a curse. “ _Jesse!_ You’re a dead man,” you said, exasperated and he had the audacity to laugh. 

“Sorry... uh, Commander,” you managed to get out, “Can you give me a couple minutes? I’ll be right there for our meet-“

“We can reschedule, [L/N]. Find me when you’ve got... McCree washed off you,” Reyes interrupted with a resigned tone. 

“I’m sorry, sir!” you called out before burying your face in your hands. “I can’t believe you did that....”

You felt Jesse grab your wrists, moving your hands down to look at him. “Got ya out of a meeting, didn’t I?” he replied and you rolled your eyes. 

“Just got my meeting _rescheduled,_ you big jerk.”

“Oh, come on sweetheart, don’t be mad. Daddy’ll make it up to you,” Jesse teased, tilting your head to press heated kisses to your neck.

“ _Jesse,_ ” you replied with clear annoyance, but he wasn’t deterred, gently shifting you onto your back to continue lavishing your skin with kisses. 

“Say, baby girl, why don’t ya show Daddy what ya were doing when ya called last night?” Jesse asked and you scoffed at his audacity. He looked up at you, eyes on fire, a similar heat starting to pool in your center. 

“Do you enjoy torturing me?” you asked with a grin, letting your eyes flutter shut as he kissed the dip between your collarbones. 

“Is it torture if ya enjoy it?” he asked back, shooting you a look. You reached over to your nightstand drawer, pulling it open by the handle. 

“Shit, darlin’, how many of these d’ya have?” Jesse asked, eyes wide at your toy collection. You pulled out the toy you’d used last night, pressing the button to turn it onto the lowest vibration setting. 

“You gonna be good and watch?” you asked as Jesse shifted off of you, his eyes flicking between the toy and where you were about to put it. 

“‘Course. I got me a _front row seat._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)  
> Discord: copper_wasp#1545


End file.
